Pokemon Games
by GirlOfTheWorld
Summary: Ash and May have been rivels forever when they are chosen for the Pokemon Games and they pull it together and maybe come back home or leave each other and never come home.
1. Pokemon Games Chapter 1

The Poke-Games

_Chapter One_

_This is my version of a Pokémon hunger games, feel free to criticize _

* * *

_(May's P.O.V.)_

_May Maple (that's me__) awoke to the sound of screaming "MAX!" I yelled and rushed to my little brother's side "What's wrong?!" I asked as I shook him awake. _

"_I had been picked for the games" Max started to cry. _

"_Shhh" I whispered, I hugged Max 'till he stopped crying. "I've got to go now, 'kay?" I said " _

_Where" asked Max_

"_Be back soon" I said ignoring Max's question. I ran out to the house and into the snow. I shivered "Why do we have to live in the Ice district?" I grumbled. I then ran into the woods and grabbed my poke balls from a tree and began to head deeper into the woods._

_Soon I came across a Snover "Great! These are worth at least two meals, Glaceon go, quick attack!"_

"_Gla!" Glaceon shot forward and hit Snover_

"_Yes your mine" I cheered_

"_Not if I catch it first!" said a sickeningly familiar voice_

"_Ash!" I growled and glared at him_

"_Go Charmeleon!" Ash called_

"_Char!" Charmeleon popped out of its poke ball _

"_Where'd you get that?!" I yelled _

"_My dad of course" Ash scoffed "Your mine!" Ash said mimicking me he sneered _

"_Argh!" I yelled "Glaceon Ice fang!" _

"_Glace!" Glaceon rushed forward her fangs glowing she bit down on Snover _

"_Poke ball, go!" I threw the poke ball at Snover it hit Snover and it was drawn into the poke ball it rocked a few times then clicked I picked up the poke ball "Bye bye Ashy!" I called over my shoulder taunting him. _

"_Grrr" growled Ash._

_As soon as I got to the market people started swarming me "What did you get this time May?" "I bet it's good!" "Can see what you caught?" I backed away "Please give me some space" I said._

"_Go Snover" I called _

"_Sno!" Snover cried _

"_Ohhh a Snover!" "twenty!" "I'll give you thirty" "fifty!" _

"_Who said that?" "The last offer for fifty?" _

"_I did" the person stood up _

"_Mr. Mayor!" I gasped "Why do you want a Snover?" _

"_For my son of course" the Mayor replied_

"_Rejected!" I said _

"_What how about a hundred?" the Mayor stated _

"_Hmmm, in that case… REJECTED!" I yelled _

"_Humph" the Mayor got up and left_

"_Okay let's get back on track folks do I hear a fifteen?" "Yeah over here" "I offer twenty!" "Thirty!" "Thirty five!" "Thirty five going once, going twice, sold to the ma'am in the back in the pink hat!"I called *man I love auctions!* _

_I went home after I bought dinner and sat on my bed thinking about why I hated Ash _

_Flash back_

* * *

_I__t started the day after the accident… the accident the involved __my __dad I came back to school a week after he died. Everyone was staring at me, I sat down and Ash scooted closer to me "Why were you gone?" "No" I said "Why were you gone?" this kept going for two days so eventually I replied "My dad died…" "How?"He asked "He was working out on the ice field when the ice broke he fell under the ice and…. Didn't come back up" Ash chuckled (What May doesn't know was that he was trying not to cry… :() "WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled and slapped him "Oww, what did you do that for?!" he yelled he shoved me back and soon it turned into a full blown fight._

_X.X.X_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"_May!" Max __called "Are you ready?!" _

"_For what?" I called back _

"_For the…. the picking…"Max stuttered _

_I gasped and rushed to get dressed in my best as soon as I was done I rushed downstairs grabbed Max's hand and began to drag Max to the center of the town _

"_You almost seem excited May!" Max exclaimed_

"_Not at all, but there's a new rule if your late they enter your name x how many minutes your late!"I yelled back to him_

"_WHAT?!" he cried_

"_We made it in time" I panted "Now Max they are going to take some blood, it won't hurt much, okay"_

_Max whimpered and nodded_

"_As soon as your done go join the other little boys" I walked to the registration "Hand" the person operating the stand commanded I extended my hand. He pierced my hand and roughly pressed my finger to the paper I winced "Okay go!" he said and I walked on as soon as everyone was registered the announcer came on stage_

"_Hello girls and boys it is time for the ninety ninth Pokémon Games!"She yelled "I'm Lara and I will be your host, let's start with the girls first shall we" Lara put her hand in the big glass bowl she grabbed a piece of paper and opened it "Our female contestant… May Maple!" Lara called out_

"_NOOOO!" Max yelled _

_I stood frozen, the guards eventually picked me up and dragged me to the stage _

"_Now for our male contestant" she put her hand in the bowl full of boy's names and grabbed one "Ash Ketchum!" _

"_No, not him anybody else please" I begged Lara _

"_Not with her" Ash growled "This is a nightmare!"_

"_For you and me both!" I yelled_

_X.X.X _

_End Ch.1_


	2. Pokemon Games Chapter 2

The Pokémon Games Ch.2

**Hey guys second chapter give me some reviews so I know how I'm doing,**

_**In this chapter we'll start entering the Advance Shipping**_

**(Ash's P.O.V.)**

**X.X.X**

_*I was picked* I thought *I can't believe this…* "I have to go to the Pokémon Games with her?!" I asked Lara _

"_Yes, if you have a problem deal with it!" Lara said _

"_But I have a major problem with it!" May cried_

"_Well I'm sorry but you were picked!" Lara said visibly growing frustrated, May grumbled._

_*Why does she hate me?!* I thought to myself *I like her but she barely seems to notice I'll say "you look nice today and she'll yell at me!" I walked off stage and went to the house where we waited for the train. _

_Later on the train I tried to talk to May but she ignored me "I feel bad that you have to feel your brother" I said and all she did was stare out the window, May stood up and walked to her room. I sigh "When are you going to pay attention?" I mumbled _

"_Pay attention to what?" asked a voice._

_I looked up "Who are you and none of your business"_

"_I'm Brock and I am your mentor for the games, we'll be there soon…"Brock said, the train screeched to a stop "Oh I guess we are there!" Brock exclaimed before I had a chance to answer._

_Brock ushered us both out of the car May over his shoulder and dragging me by my ear "Oww let go!" I cried _

"_Put me down this instant!" May yelled pounding on his back "Glaceon go! "Glaceon?" she said confused when the familiar Ice type didn't appear "GO!" _

_Brock chuckled "Your poke balls don't work here don't you know there is something in the air that traps Pokémon inside the balls, so I'm safe for the moment!" _

"_Oh yeah?!" May challenged, she whistled a long low key "Toge!" and a Togekiss came soaring down from the sky "Whoa! Where'd you get a Togekiss, those are really rare!" I cried _

"_I found it in the woods it had been traveling with its buds but it hurt its wing so I nurtured it back to health, I didn't catch it since I didn't have my poke balls that day but it comes whenever I whistle" May replied _

"_Amazing" I breathed _

"_What did you say Ketchum?!"May growled _

"_What?!" I yelled "I said amazing!" _

"_You did?" May asked her face turning slightly red_

"_Yeah I've been saying things like that forever but you don't listen" I cried frustrated _

"_Oh" she said her face turning even redder "I'm sorry my brother often tells me I'm headstrong but I don't listen…" _

"_It's fine if you promise to keep on listening like you are now" I felt my face heat up when I said that "That sounded really awkward" _

"_It really did" May____said her blush fading away and she turned to Togekiss "Aura Sphere" Togekiss formed a blue ball in between its two wings "Kiss!" it said and blasted Brock _

"_Arghh!" Brock cried and dropped May she kicked him "Humph! Good job Togey!" she laughed and rubbed "Togey" right under its chin Togekiss sighed in content May smiled _

**(I didn't know that she nicknamed it o.o… can we get some suggestions for new nicknames because I don't think she did very well with that)**

_May waved as Togekiss flew up back into the clouds "Bye!"She called_

"_Oh great you're finally here!" somebody new called out "I'm Zoey and this is Iris we'll be your stylist May you go to the building on your left Ash you go to the right, and we'll meet you there"_

_May walked towards the left building while I trekked towards the right_

**The end of this Chapter**

**I kind of want to do the next chapter from May's P.O.V. sorry O.o**


	3. Pokemon Games Chapter 3

**The Pokémon Games Ch.3**

**Hey guys I'm back, simple request please give me some reviews and I'll continue the story.**

**X.X.X**

**(May's P.O.V.)**

_I walked into the building and I was swarmed they were taking off my clothes and replacing them with a soft dress they laid me down on a table and told me to wait. _

_My stylist Zoey and Iris walked up "We're going to get you ready for Drew alright?" I nodded_

_They began to lay down the wax and plucked my eyebrows and once they were done with my eyebrows they ripped off the wax I winced_

"_Hello there I'm Drew" A man with a head full of green hair walked up he pushed his bangs out of his eyes "I going to prepare you for the showing tonight, let's go" he said and offered me his hand, I took his hand and walked with him to his room he sat me down and began to prepare my makeup I sat fidgeting._

"_I've never had makeup put on me before" I confessed as Drew turned around with Blush in his hand "Really?" he asked I nodded "Don't worry I'll be gentle"_

_X.X.X_

_I sat in the float, my makeup was dark blue eye shadow and a light blue blush that brought out the color of my eyes, my gown looked like it was made of snowflakes that had stuck together they sparkled in the light, my hair was done up in a waterfall braid then braided again and put up in a bun and a tiara made of looked as if icicles ._

_Ash's outfit was a dark blue tuxedo and he had a matching tie he had crown like mine but it was a crown his hair was still messy *I guess even they couldn't manage to get it to lay straight* I laughed in my head _

"_What?" asked Ash, seeing the amused look on my face_

"_Nothing" I replied_

"_Get ready you two you're chariot's about to go!" Drew said _

_We nodded and turned around and forced a smile on our faces the Rapidashes pulling our cart lurched forward, I lost my balance and stumbled back but Ash caught me and pulled me back up he smiled and I grinned back "Thanks" I said _

_He nodded and turned forward again_

_I looked forward too and waved as we entered the stadium my dress flowed back making it look light snowflakes were coming from me everyone went wild I looked up and saw me looking back at myself and smiled even wider when I saw why they were going wild, my had crumbled making my hair look like ice and turned and saw the same thing had happened to Ash._

_It almost looked like we were in a snowstorm and we were the snowflakes_

_We rode down to the end of the row and waited Ash held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder, when I realized that everybody was staring I lifted my head and saw we were on the big screen I gave a little wave and everyone cheered_

_X.X.X._

_Later that night on the talk show we were watching everyone that went before us on the T.V. but there was only one girl that caught my eye her name was Dawn Platinum she looked about Max's age she sighed * the poor thing* she thought _

_X.X.X_

_Soon it was my turn to go live, I walked up on stage "And here she is now May Maple!" _

_I was wearing a shiny blue dress with one strap and sparkly ruffles on the bottom of the dress it shimmered in the spot light as she walked to walk down "Hello Tracy" I replied "Hello May, that dress was gorgeous today!" he said "That snow was amazing!"_

_I smiled "It was, I wearing them again right now would you like to see them?" I asked _

_Tracy turned to crowd "How about it folks would you like to see it?" _

_Everyone yelled yes so I stood up and twirled, the dress made it look like myself and it were made of ice I twirled until I was dizzy with the crowd gasping and awing I sat down in the chair again when it felt like the whole world was spinning_

"_So I heard that you have a little brother at home is that true?" he asked _

_I nodded tearing up a little _

"_I bet he's missing you right now"_

"_I sure hope so" I replied_

"_Well folks you've seen her with your own eyes the Ice Princess!" Tracy yelled, I got up waved and walked off stage and waited for Ash_

"_So Ash how do you like it in the Capital? Tracy asked_

"_Oh I love it, does the shower use perfume?" Ash asked_

_The crowd laughed_

"_What?" Asked Tracy_

"_Yeah I think I'm starting to smell like Lavender here smell" Ash leaned towards him, Tracy leaned over and sniffed "Well?" asked Ash "Yep that's Lavender… Do I smell like Lavender too?" ask Tracy Ash leaned over and sniffed "Yep but you're smell why more like Lavender then me" "Well I've living here longer" Laughed Tracy _

_By that time the crowd was roaring with laughter_

"_So Ash let's get serious here, do you have anyone back home that's special?"Tracy asked_

_Ash shook his head. "Aw come there has to be someone" Tracy pleaded_

"_Well there's one girl that I really like but she seems to hate me…" Ash said a mournful look in his eyes_

"_Well then win this thing, then go back to her she won't dislike you then!"Tracy said _

"_Uh…"Ash said getting really nervous "That won't happen" "Oh come on I doubt that she hates you that much"_

_Ash sighed "The thing is that she came here with me…" He said_

_Tracy looked sad "Oh I'm very sorry, well folks Ash Ketchum!" He yelled and replaced the frown on his face with a smile _

_Ash walked off stage looking really nervous, I grounded my fist into my palm *He has a good reason to!* I thought Ash walked down the stairs I pinned him against the wall "WHAT WAS THAT KETCHUM?!"I yelled he winced and looked away Brock pulled me off him and Lara pulled Ash towards her and out of my reach as I tried to grab him _

_Brock turned me around "He's making people like him and yourself, they'll think as you as the poor lovers and try to help you!" he yelled "He's doing really well at making allies unfortunately I can't the same thing for you princess!" He growled, I and looked down and grumbled _

_He pushed me towards the door and into the car Ash sat on the other side I turned away from him until we got back to the Hotel._

_I ran up the stairs to our Penthouses at the top of the building when I opened the door I was met by a breeze of cold air "Oh" I sighed in awe as I saw the room it was all white and nice and cool… just like home I crumpled to the ground on the verge of tears_

_I got up and changed in to my sleep wear and fell asleep_

_X.X.X_

_The next morning I woke up and got out of bed although I was very reluctant to *It's so soft* I thought as I got up and got changed_

_I walked down to breakfast I piled my plate high with delicious looking food once I sat down I started to wolf down the food soon I was done I noticed everyone was staring at except for a certain boy who was shoving food into his mouth "What?" I asked they just shook their head and went back to eating _

_I was soon on an elevator that was taking me to the bottom floor _

"_Hello everyone I am your guide and over this week you will be catching the Pokémon that will help you all throughout the Pokémon Games, most become will be your common Pokémon, but we do have a few legendaries out there so do your best to find them!"_

_Everybody chattered excitedly about who was going to catch the legendaries_

"_It's obviously going to be me" said the boy from the fighting type district_

_The guide came around passing put master balls "you may catch up to six Pokémon then you must choose from the Pokémon you have caught choose wisely!" she said as she passed out the Master balls "Go!" she said and we all ran into the field_

_I ran into the forest and looked around when I felt something against my leg I looked down and saw an Absol _

"_Aww, hi there cutie!" I said and the Absol wagged its tail I pulled out a poke ball and looked at the Absol, it nodded _

_I tapped it with the poke ball it rolled a few times then clicked _

_I smiled and picked it up "Alright!" I said and walked on_

_I stopped in my tracks as I thought of something I looked up to the sky and smiled, I lifted my head and whistled a low note _

"_Toge!" Said the Togekiss as it floated down from the sky _

_I smiled and held up an empty poke ball "Would you like to join me?" I asked Togekiss nodded "Toge!" It said happily, I tapped it with the poke ball it rocked then clicked "Second one today!" I said with the smiled and walked on_

_Soon I come to a field full of fighting types I walked down into the field and was walking to the other side when I heard a deep "Sawk!" I turned around and a Sawk was right behind me it pulled its fist back and it began to glow _

"_that's focus punch" I whispered terrified it was about to hit me when a blue blur ran in front of me and countered it with a focus punch of its own the collision of power created a small explosion _

_When the smoke cleared I saw the Pokémon who saved me "Rio!" the Riolu cried and smiled me then turned back to the Sawk, it closed its eyes and a blue ball began to form in its hands "That Aura sphere!" I cried out_

_Riolu released the ball and it hit the Sawk it cried out in pain and fainted_

_I cheered "Way to go Riolu!" the Riolu walked up and grabbed a poke ball off of my belt and tapped itself I looked at it surprised as the poke ball clicked_

"_Sneasel thief" A male voice called out "Sne!" said Sneasal as it ran up and grabbed the poke ball "Riolu!" I cried and threw myself at the SneasaI_

_I tackled the Sneasal and the poke ball flew out of its claws I leapt up and ran to grab the ball_

_I grabbed it and turned to see the male tribute from district one "Humph" He said and turned around_

"_Who are you?!" I yelled_

_He stopped "I'm Dylan" he said _

"_I wouldn't count on you surviving!" I yelled _

"_Sneasal Ice claw!" Dylan yelled _

"_Sneasal" it cried its claws turned ice blue and ran as us_

"_Togekiss go!" I yelled "Use Aerial ace!" I cried and threw the ball Togekiss burst out and flew at high speeds towards Sneasal the struck each other and smoke rose "Togekiss use defog!" "Toge!" it cried and with a great fan of its wings blew the smoke away_

_Sneasal was still standing but it was breathing hard_

"_Togekiss use Incinerate!" I called out _

"_Toge" it said and orange ball appeared at its mouth it grew in size until it was just the right size_

"_Kiss!" Togekiss yelled as the ball turned into a beam of fire it flew straight at Snesal _

"_Snesal" it whimpered, when the move hit Sneasal, it flew back and landed ten feet back with swirls in its eyes, Dylan growled as he returned his pokemon and walked off _

"_Thank you so much Togekiss, now return" I said as the beam shot out from the poke ball recalling Togekiss_

_X.X.X_

_A week later it was the starting day of the Pokémon Games _

_I had caught an Absol, Togekiss, Riolu, Marill, Delcatty, and a Plusle I had debated a bunch but I decided on Riolu _

_I stepped onto the plate fully ready my suit on with my on poke ball attached to it the voice was counting down from ten "Remember don't go for the cornucopia, even if there's more poke balls when the timer goes you run for cover!" Brock was instructing _

"_One" the voice called and my plate launched up into the arena I blinked my eyes a few time to get use to the light_

_The timer began to count down I looked around identifying everybody I saw Ash and half smiled half growled I focused my mind as the timer got down to four_

_Three, Two, One there was a beep and people ran the called out pokemon and yelling attacks in hope of striking another person_

_I saw a backpack and ran towards it even though ash was yelling at me not to I grabbed it but tripped_

"_Use Dragon Rage" a girl looking at me instructed her Gabite it began to charge and pushed myself up and ran for the woods_

**End of Ch.3 again please review and I'll continue the story**


End file.
